


The One

by digthewriter, dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, POV switch, PWP, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The room was getting too warm; or was it just Draco getting all hot and bothered?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dragontara's [CAPTION OF THE DAY #2](http://dragontara.livejournal.com/36423.html). Basically it's a comment fic where we wrote back and forth over the course of a few days. DT wrote Draco's POV, and I wrote Harry's. Completely unbetaed. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

  
  


* * *

Potter was intensely staring at him. Draco couldn’t tear his eyes off of him either.

The room was getting too warm; or was it just Draco getting all hot and bothered?

This could mean only one thing… Potter was _The One_. 

Harry bit his lower lip, struggling to look away but could not, and he knew--he just knew, he needed to _have_ Malfoy. Right then and there.

Draco could not help it - his feet took him straight to Potter, and his hand found it's way to Potter's lower back.

"I don't know what's going on between us, but you need to come with me. Right now." 

Harry leaned into the touch and couldn't understand what was wrong with him. This was Malfoy! What magic was this? Why did it make him want Malfoy? He opened his mouth to retort, but found himself saying: "Lead the way."

Draco wrapped his arm around Potter's waist and began steering them out of the ballroom. A silence fell around them, as all the other guests stopped talking and turned to stare at them. This time being in the middle of attention didn't bother Draco. Actually, he barely noticed anything around them. His mind was busy at trying to understand what the hell was happening, and at the same time desperately trying to think of a place where he and Potter could be alone. 

Harry's heart was racing a million miles per minute. He had no idea where Malfoy was taking him, neither did he care. All he worried about at that moment was whether he was going to take Malfoy on his knees or on all fours. Did he remember the spell to conjure lube, and...was Malfoy a screamer?

Draco knew Potter was clearly trying to think, his face was like an open book. He wondered what he was thinking of - was his mind as lust-filled as Draco's right now? Did he contemplate how good Draco was in bed? Of course, he must have heard all the rumours about how Draco _was very_ good in bed, actually the best there was. And he would take Potter every possible way he could think of. They would have all night to do incredible things in bed, because now Potter was his and his alone. Draco shivered in anticipation as they stepped into the Floo. 

Malfoy’s grip around Harry tightened as he called out the destination: The Malfoy Manor. He’d felt Malfoy shiver, and he wondered if it was because they were about to shag at his family’s mansion. Did Malfoy take all of his dates there? Did his parents know of his casual one-offs? Harry wasn’t oblivious to Malfoy’s _reputation_ , and then he wondered if this was going to be a casual one-time thing, too. He sighed with frustration and forced himself to stop thinking. This was happening and he was supposed to live in the moment. Whatever qualms Harry could have had were now totally diminished. They’d stepped out of the Floo.

As soon as Draco was out of the Floo, he pulled Potter into his arms and Apparated them both upstairs to his own rooms. Potter made a choked sound of surprise as Draco pinned him against the wall and finally, _finally_ allowed his hands and lips roam freely on Potter's body.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Potter," he groaned, but couldn't stop kissing Potter for long enough to do something about it. 

Malfoy's lips were soft and Harry felt a slight prickle of a stubble on his chin. It was an incredible feeling. Malfoy felt so _real_ against him. So open with the way he wanted Harry. He bucked his hips and pressed his quickly hardening cock against Malfoy's leg. Malfoy wasn't giving him a moment to breathe, and the feeling of being wanted like that was a bit intoxicating _and_ overwhelming.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrists and locked his arms behind his body. "You plan on fucking me against this wall, Malfoy?" Harry breathed but then their lips were together again. He released his hold on Malfoy but switched them around, this time, pressing Malfoy against the wall.

Draco's desire only intensified as Potter took charge of the situation, and he arched his neck giving Potter's wonderful mouth a better access. Potter feasted on Draco's neck with abandon, and Draco's feet turned into jelly. Draco's cock was far from jelly, though - it was rock hard and throbbing with need.

"Seems that fucking against the wall is not the option. Bed. Now," Draco grunted, and wrapped his arms around Potter's neck tighter to keep himself up. 

"Lead the way," Harry said again and allowed Malfoy to pull him towards the bed. Once there, Malfoy all put threw Harry on it. Harry gave a burst of laughter before he sat up. His hands immediately gravitated towards Malfoy's trousers and he started to unbuckle the belt. 

Draco was dizzy with relief, and weird sort of happiness was bubbling inside his chest as he watched Potter fumbling Draco's trousers open; Potter clearly wanted him as much as he wanted Potter. Encouraged by that thought he attacked Potter's clothing, all but tearing them off of him, and soon he was rewarded by seeing a gloriously naked Potter lying on his bed. 

Harry had a hard time keeping the grin off his face. He wanted Malfoy, but to see how badly Malfoy wanted him back--tearing his clothes to shred to have his skin--was something else. He pulled Malfoy onto the bed and settled himself on top of him. Harry hesitated for a moment when Malfoy asked nervously, "What's the matter?" His face hardened. 

Harry bit his lower lip again. "I want to take my glasses off, but, I just want to take a good look at you before I do." 

Malfoy's expression changed and he looked relieved. "Get on with it, Potter," he demanded, "I'll give you a good show after." 

The words had barely left Draco's mouth as Potter tossed his glasses to the approximate direction of the nightstand and concentrated fully on undressing the rest of Draco's clothing. Draco enjoyed seeing that Potter acted in bed just like he did everything else, boldly charging headfirst to the challenge. Especially now when Potter wrapped his lips around Draco's cock with more enthusiasm than actual skill, it felt heavenly.

"Oh Merlin, just like that," Draco moaned, and Potter doubled his effort at worshipping Draco's shaft with abandon. 

Malfoy's grip in Harry's hair tensed as Harry swirled his tongue around Malfoy's cock, tasting the salty precome. His one had wrapped at the base of Malfoy's price while the other first grazed his stomach, then his side before sliding in-between the sheets and Malfoy's lower back. 

Malfoy lifted his arse to give Harry better access, in turn his cock slid in deeper in Harry's mouth and almost hit the back of his throat. The sound that Malfoy made was intoxicating. Tasting him was almost too much. 

"Potter..." Malfoy whispered as he grabbed Harry's head tighter and set the rhythm at which Harry sucked. 

Too soon for Draco's liking, he was rapidly approaching his climax, and he tugged at Potter's hair to get him to slow down. As much as he loved this, he wanted to take his time, especially if he wanted to fuck Potter like he had been planning to. Although, the alternative was quite tempting too, and he actually found himself contemplating letting Potter to fuck him instead.

All thoughts abandoned him though, when Potter slid his slightly callused fingers between Draco's arse cheeks and rubbed at his entrance, circling it teasingly.

"Lube..." Draco breathed. 

"How do you want me?" Harry asked. His own cock was throbbing; aching to be touched. He'd strategically placed his hands away from it because he didn't want to touch himself, he didn't want to come _just yet_. 

"I want you inside me," Malfoy blurted, but he immediately looked like as though _that_ was not what he wanted to say. Harry was surprised, too. He didn't think Malfoy would open himself up like that.

"We'll take turns, then?" Harry asked, letting Malfoy know that he wanted him, any way possible.

"Deal," Malfoy answered.

Without further ado Draco flipped them over and smirked at seeing Potter's surprised face.

"I think as the host I should take take the first turn."

Draco straddled Potter's hips and used magic for preparing himself and Potter both at the same time. Potter grunted in discomfort, but Draco tutted and pinched his nipple. "Stay still, and I may show you how to do this properly."

"Bossy bottom, are you?" Potter asked, his expression amused.

"Definitely bossy, but not a bottom - at least not usually. So you may consider this a privilege," Draco stated and then slowly lowered himself on Potter's cock. 

Harry shook his head at Malfoy's retort, but as he started to enter Malfoy, he lost all coherent thought. 

Merlin, Malfoy was tight, and it was the hottest fucking thing in the world. Harry arched up then thrust into him, enjoying the small whimpering sounds Malfoy made.

"You're brilliant," Harry mumbled as he grabbed Malfoy's hips, urging him to move. 

"I know," Draco breathed, trying to _control_ his breathing which tried to turn into panting. Malfoys didn't pant, after all. Carefully he started to move, rocking slowly against Potter, and the feeling was incredible. Potter fit into him so perfectly, and his cock rubbed just the right places inside Draco that it urged him to go faster. He was so near his climax already, and when Potter wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, he slapped it away. It felt so perfect--he wanted to come without his cock being touched.

Potter seemed to understand and his fingers curled around Draco's hips instead, digging into his skin almost painfully. Potter's expression was blissful; he bit his lower lip as if concentrating on his thrusts and meeting Draco's downward pushes. 

Malfoy peered down at Harry and as their eyes met, Harry nearly lost it. To fuck someone so hot, to want them want you just as bad, it was spectacular. Watching Malfoy ride him like that, was breathtaking. Harry tried to control himself but as Malfoy rose and fell on his cock, not leaving his eyes off Harry, pushed Harry over the edge. 

He came hard. Arching up again, panting, and mumbling Malfoy's name. It wasn't long until he felt Malfoy's warmth spread all over his chest and stomach, too. 

Draco hoarsely cried out as his climax tore out of him. Then he slumped bonelessly on top of Potter, not feeling even a bit sorry about crashing his full weight on his lover. Potter could take it. He was a Saviour after all.

Relaxed and smiling smugly, Draco snuggled into Potter's side. Potter wrapped his arms around Draco and buried his face into Draco's hair. Draco was content. He would have never thought he could enjoy being in Potter's arms so much. Hell, he'd have never thought he'd actually shag Potter, never, but now that had happened and Draco couldn't bring himself to regret it. There was something magical going on between them. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't care. It all felt divine, and that was all that mattered right now.

"Give me ten minutes, and then I'm ready for round two," Draco murmured, already half asleep. He heard Potter chuckle and hug him protectively, and for Draco that felt so good too. Whatever this was, maybe it was something good, after all. 

Harry didn't know what it was about them but they seemed to click together so well. Was it just chemistry? It hadn't really been _that_ long since he'd had a lover that he could chalk it off to being out of practice. It wasn't just that he had just had great sex. He'd had really great sex with Malfoy. _Malfoy_ who was sleeping soundly next to him. Malfoy who tasted like cherries and dark chocolate. Malfoy that Harry didn't want to sleep without. 

What did it mean? After all this time, had it just come down to something as simple as the fact that, Malfoy was _The One_? 

THE END


End file.
